ROMEO Y JULIETA
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: -Será un placer para esta dama caer el obscuro abismo de tu corazón y ser envuelta en las dulces garras de la oscuridad…- proclama la Julieta de la muerte a su Romeo del infierno. Basado en un RP con qaroinlove


_**Esta es una platica entre Sebastian y Grell donde se proclaman su amor. Este one-shot salio de una conversación en estilo RP con "qaroinlove" por face, ella es mi Grell y yo soy su Sebas-chan, modifique la platica para adaptarla al fic, fue realmente divertido y como ella dice, encontrar a alguien con el mismo desorden mental que tu, no tiene precio**_

_**Esto es un Sebas x Grell un amor correspondido**_

**_:D espero les guste._**

* * *

_-¿Como puedes sentir amor a distancia?-_ cuestiono Sebastian después de escuchar la declaración de amor del shinigami rojo que nuevamente le visita esta noche.

_-¿Amor a distancia? ¿Qué puedes saber tú de amor a distancia si nunca te has enamorado de un ser prohibido que vive en un mundo paralelo?-_ espeto Grell en tono de drama.

_-La sátira de un amor cruelmente no correspondido-_ contesta el mayordomo del infierno con una sonrisa, Grell realmente es un gran poeta y sabe de lo que habla.

_-Pero yo te tengo Sebas-chan_-Grell le hace saber al demonio que no es un amor mal correspondido, se lo ha dejado claro todas las noches desde que comenzaron a verse.

_-Que mueran de envidia todos los demás ante nuestro amor prohibido, un dios y un demonio, lo divino y lo impuro-_ dice Sebastian recordando su primera noche, en aquel callejón iluminado por una gran luna, cuando la muerte de Madam Red marco el comienzo de su tórrido romance.

_-Oooooh! casi como Romeo & Julieta , y habrá muertes!-_ era inevitable comparar su amor con aquella trágica historia de amor verdadero, dos mundos, enemigos por naturaleza, se ven conectados por la ardiente pasión de estos amantes sobrenaturales.

_-En manos de tu bella guadaña, pintemos este escenario de un bonito rojo escarlata cual pasión desenfrenada y demos el mejor show para nuestros fieles espectadores-_ declamo con natural sensualidad el demonio.

_-Aquellos que ofrendarán su vital liquido carmín para teñir nuestra historia de amor, la cual escribirás con tus varoniles manos. Sus gritos ensordecedores serán cual dulce melodía para nuestros oídos a la par del sonido de mi guadaña- G_rell blande su motosierra en el aire, mientras se imagina destazando los cuerpos de aquellos que osan poner sus ojos acusadores y cuestionen su amor.

_-Para finalmente culminar nuestro amor y plasmarlo en un verso escrito con sangre- _en la más erótica visión de ver a su shinigami corromper su alma entregándose a el después de una masacre pasional, que importa si su amo se molesta, ahora el cuerpo y alma de este sensual shinigami le pertenece.

_-Cuál rojo carmín, como tus atrayentes ojos rubí…- _aquellos ojos rojos que lo enamoraron desde el primer instante, esos ojos que le han mostrado desprecio, pero que en la intimidad le dejan ver toda la lujuria que siente dentro. Como dejar ir a un hombre que representa todo lo perfecto en este mudo.

_-Al igual que tu sensual e hipnotizante caballera de fuego que me atrae cual miel a las abejas- _dios y demonio, están hechos tal para cual, el deseo y la lujuria los unen, esto es más que amor, es más fuerte, no es un juego de niños.

_-Oh Sebas-_ un gemido de placer se escapa de aquellos carnosos labios pecadores al sentir su cuerpo rodeado por aquellos fuertes brazos, que amenazan con arrastrarlo al infierno, pero jamas dejarlo. Que importa una eternidad en las tinieblas del ardiente averno si tiene la dicha de que aquella mirada rubí lo devore a cada instante y solo a el y a nadie más.

_-Grell Sutcliff, ¿estas dispuesta a perderte en este negro corazón y dejarte envolver por sus tinieblas para jamas salir?-_ el demonio otorga una ultima oportunidad a su amante para que escape de las garras mortíferas de su amor infernal.

_-Será un placer para esta dama caer el obscuro abismo de tu corazón y ser envuelta en las dulces garras de la oscuridad…-_ con una sonrisa que muestra sus afilados dientes la parca acepta sus destino a lado del diablo, sin más quejas ni protestas, todo sacrificio es poco, su libertad y vida a cambio del amor de Sebastian, un precio barato, pues una eternidad sin su "Romeo del infierno" seria una agonía lenta para esta "Julieta de la muerte".

_-Que el petirrojo y el cuervo vuelen hacia la libertad! ¿Que clase de mayordomo seria yo si no fuese capas de amar a un shinigami y cumplir mi labor de demonio a la ves?-_ el demonio toma en sus brazos a su amante escarlata para dejarse envolver por la obscuridad y desaparecer.


End file.
